


a birthday gift you can't really replace

by 5SecondsofMuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, bottom!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsofMuke/pseuds/5SecondsofMuke
Summary: luke plans to give ashton a special gift.





	a birthday gift you can't really replace

**Author's Note:**

> ashton fletcher irwin's 23rd birthday, woo.
> 
> apologies for any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors

**a birthday gift you can't really replace**

**/ lashton one-shot /**

* * *

 

****

 

* * *

"happy birthday, ash." luke smiled at his bandmate for five years now.

they exchanged a hug, and the drummer pushed his dirty blond hair back from his eyes. "i'm twenty-three now - wow, I feel so old."

"i'm only a year younger!" michael pouted from behind them, but grinned good-naturally.

calum retrieved a wrapped gift that sat beside him on the couch, giving it to ashton. "open!"

"wait, guys, let's get a photo first." ashton giggled, and took his phone out. with ashton in the middle, luke and calum on the sides, and michael standing behind the couch, a photo was taken.

"i got a cake," luke said. "it's one of those ice cream ones. hope you don't mind."

"i'm good. let's eat."

as the band members gathered themselves at the table, calum pushed his gift insistently toward the birthday boy. "open!"

ashton unwrapped it eagerly, and found there were clothing merchandise from some bands, a bandana, as well as new drumsticks. "thank you cal! wait, why is this exactly the one i wore three years ago?"

"it's memories." the kiwi boy smiled, eyeing the nirvana shirt.

"wear it," luke said, and the older boy complied.

michael gave ashton his gift, looking a bit sheepish. "it's not that great, but i hope you like it."

ashton revealed cd albums such as green day and joy division, as well as a spanish language learning book.

"what did you get him, luke?" michael asked.

luke felt everyone look at him. "i'll give it to him later," he said, a sly tone in his voice.

"you forgot, didn't you," calum said.

"no! i do have one." the blond made a face. "in my opinion, it's really great."

ashton was intrigued, but focused on the cake. he quickly made a wish, 'cause yeah, he believes wishes come true, and blew the candles out. everyone broke out into the happy birthday song.

* * *

the band planned to stay up all night long, but the energy slowly died down.

michael at one point called his girlfriend, exchanging mushy words, and ashton avoided listening by heading to the bedroom.

the drummer smiled to himself. after all these years, their band was still together. they changed incredibly, but for the better. it felt like he was watching his brothers grow up. well, the term 'brother' wasn't exactly the right word, at least to a certain person...

heading back like old times, they shared two rooms between each other. ashton was paired up with luke, which made him think of what luke got for him. as he sat on his side of the room, he absently glanced at the bandana calum gave him. it was a green-ish brown, to supposedly match his eyes.

"hey." luke stood at the doorway, a smile placed across his lips.

"hi." ash dropped the bandana, standing up.

"i was, uhm, wondering if i could give you your present."

"of course." ashton smiled. "go ahead."

luke turned pink, and inched toward the drummer. "i hope this is okay," he mumbled, before pressing his lips against ashton's.

their mouths moved in synch, almost in desperation, as if the moment was going to quickly end.

ashton wasn't sure where this was going, but he moved on top of luke, pinning the blond on his bed.

"do you want to?" luke questioned. "i'm fine with it."

"we shouldn't. calum and michael are here."

"okay." luke went silent, before speaking up. "i was thinking my gift could be this. like, making love."

"you mean sex?" ashton laughed. "nobody says 'making love' anymore, luke."

"i do." luke bit his lip before taking his shirt off. "please, ash. they won't hear. i'll be really quiet."

ashton almost moaned at the idea of fucking luke with the chance of getting caught. "okay, yeah. it'll be hot seeing you squirm." he got his bandana, and gestured to luke's hands. "could i tie you?"

"i didn't know you were kinky." luke's eyes sparkled. "go ahead."

ashton tied the younger person's hands to the post of the bed. he admired the sight, and drew down the skinny jeans. "you're not wearing any underwear."

"yeah, i figured that... we'd be doing this. i also got ready."

ashton pulled his sweats and boxers down, and as he began to prep luke, found out it was already lubed and stretched. "you're such a little slut," he teased.

luke shivered at the dirty talk. "just for you... daddy."

holding back an amused laugh, ashton gripped luke's hips. "i'm going to make you scream so loud."

"but mikey and cal are -"

"you better be careful then." ashton eyes sparkled. he was going to enjoy this. maybe it would be embarrassing with their band mates realising what was going on, but seeing luke breathy and moaning was hot.

"go ahead."

as ashton slowly began to thrust, luke matched the pace with his hips. the drummer licked his lips, and began to go deeper, determined to find the bundle of nerves.

luke held back his noises, biting his lip down harshly. his arms hung uselessly over his head, so it didn't help that he couldn't grip the bed sheets to control himself. he hit against the bedpost with each motion, and escaped a whimper. "a-ashton -"

"are you close?" ashton grunted, pushing in.

"uhhhn... i-i think it's... side? a little bit," luke moaned, not sure what he was even saying.

when his prostate was eventually hit, he bucked his hips up. "a-ash! _there_."

ashton went slower, careful to angle up to meet the spot. momentarily forgetting that they weren't alone, luke let himself enjoy each thrust, letting the drummer know he loved it.

"f-fuck," luke squeezed his eyes shut. "ashton, I'm going to -"

"it's okay," ashton assured, himself about to come. the warm heat clenched around his member, and he let himself go.

luke lolled his head to the side, groaning. "feels so good."

"love you, lukey."

"i love you."

 _"shut up!"_  they could hear yelling from next door, most likely michael.

luke and ashton both immediately turned red.

"oh shit," ashton sighed. they weren't looking forward to next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> you could guess that ashton's wish came true...


End file.
